Various products are available for enhancing grip of athletes.
iTac2 is described as working like an invisible glove turning every square inch of your hands into a gripping surface. iTac2 contains organic beeswax and provides a water repellent surface.
GripTec is described as an aggressive non-slip formulation made using natural ingredients.